Talk:Ultimatrix
Can Ben still become his old unevolved aliens with the Ultimatrix even when he evolved them already? --Renzo493 01:39. April 14, 2010 (UTC) He Can. 07:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Still unknown. Dwayne didn't say. Number-Guy 17:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You mean like changing into Normal Spidermonkey back from Ultimate Spidermonkey. I don't think so Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 02:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) hard to say in the animated series since it haven't aired,but in a comic page he could but,i believe the comic aren't canon.--Linkdarkside 12:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I think when he goes an alien he starts regular, he has to manually go Ultimate every time. That's just my thoughts though. Peter 10 05:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I have to tell you guys to stop writing about ben as anodite. it was shown in the episode "girl trouble" he can go back to normal from ultimate. see the episode yourself if you don't believe me. Ralphjedimaster 02:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) it can be changed at will ben changed it back to red on purpose he even said how he liked green better it was even red when he was wearing it after he got it back from albedo so its color didn't change back on its own. Ultimate Evolutions ok so the Ultimate humongousaur bio in the official comic destruction state a interesting quote And as a result of millions of simulated battles over millennia so the evolutions are based on simulated battles on millions of years to make battle ready evolutions.--Linkdarkside 17:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Replacement Azmuth mentioned a new omnitrix he's still working on. Is it some sort of Pen'ultimatrix maybe? 18:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : The word "Penultimate" means "next to last", or literally "before Ultimate", so it would not have made sense. ~ Maiorem 23:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) probably the completed Ultimatrix or Ben 10,000 Omnitrix--Linkdarkside 21:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) AH HA! I new it... (That explains Ben 10,000) --FusionFall123 15:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe its an omnitrix with all the aliens and ben can create new aliens that don't exist. "Penultimatrix"? hm.. Interesting --FusionFall123 07:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I think that a new Omnitrix would be called the Infinitrix. ut here's the thing Azmuth said he was working on a new Omnitrix while talking about how stupid he was to add an evolutionary function, implying that the new Omnitrix wouldn't have that feature. That made sense because of Ben 10,000 but, in Ben 10,000 Returns Ben 10,000 is still using the Evolutionary function. So what happened to his new Omnitrix? Is Albedo going to get it? Peter 10 17:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Taking off the ultimatrix Maybe Ben will be Forced to take off the ultimatrix and he will put on the new omnitrix. Alpha111 09:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) In Deep the Ultimatrix scaned one of the Piscciss Volann and that how he got to use Ripjaws. Is only something the Ultimatrix can do or can the Omnitrix do it too? Spidermonkey3040 04:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ben 10000 and U.A. Do you remember how all ben 10000's aliens looked like they were upgraded from their original forms well i was thinking if they had some connection to azmuths new omnitrix and the ultimate aliens and maybe the new one permanently upgrades them to ultimate forms just wondering if that could be a new series coming after he (might) get the new ultimatrix, just wondering. please sign your posts with 4 tidles. and personally, i don't think anything in the ben 10,000 timeline will really happen, i think it was just an imagination of ben's. Ralphjedimaster 20:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Omnitrixes I know the next superior model of the omnitrix that Azmuth revealed he was creating in ''Map Of Infinity. #1: Omnitrix #2. Ultimatrix #3: Eunitrix #4: Potis Altiarie In the two part Ultimate Series Finale (Which I think should be named Time To Go Ultimate Part 1 & 2), Azmuth will give Ben the Potis Altiarie. It will hook up to the Ultimatrix, creating the next Ben 10 Series, Either Ben 10: Evolution, or Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed. 21:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC)A Wiki Contributer the potis altiare was destroyed in ben 10 ultimate alien: cosmic destruction. Ralphjedimaster 00:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention the games are non-canon. Blaziken rjcf 00:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) And it has been confirmed that this will be the last series. Peter 10 18:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No, fourth series is announced. Shreyavasu21 10:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any proof? Peter 10 19:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) "Known locked aliens" Someone created that section and added the dreaded "Aliens that might have been unlocked by Ben 10,000" line to it. I added all the actual known locked aliens to it and replaced what it said with something along the lines of "Aliens that are known to be in the Codon Stream but are locked". I expect this to be removed. However, if it's not, remember that there's not just a couple of aliens that are locked. It's 65. Take that into consideration the next time you add unconfirmed things. Blaziken rjcf 08:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Evolutionary function It seems it's not as easy as it looks. Notice how Ben 10,000 mentions that he discovered his best transformation ever (Ultimate Ben) but present Ben didn't go Ultimate after discovering this. Obviously it's not a simple matter of slapping the Omnitrix or turning the dial. Blaziken rjcf 00:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What the Ultimatrix actually is. A physical description page for the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix is a waste of time. Nobody realises that The Ultimatrix is just the core meaning that if Ben wanted to, He could build a shaped like the original Omnitrix and still have the Ultimatrixes functions in a smaller device 21:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) To build the original Omnitrix it took the smartest being in three galaxies. Do you really thing Ben could do something like that? Blaziken rjcf 21:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean Ben necesarily makinga new omnitrix '''Core, I mean he could just ask Asmuth to make the actual watch component, insert the core and having it be able to do the same thing 21:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) So... Azmuth would do all the work. And I know what you meant. But remember that the core is also connected to the watch part to change its color and remove it (if necessary). Blaziken rjcf 22:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute. All the Omnitrix cores are the same, the Ultimatrix gives it the ability to go "Ultimate". Peter 10 18:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Eatle Species: Oryetini Home Planet: Coleop Terra etc. The ultimatrix has every function save for the restoring and reviving species function and yeah it can't change the shape and size unlike it's predecessor plus an added feature is the Evolutionary function Other Known Aliens Aren't Articguana, Spitter and Buzzshock wore unlocked by Ben 10,000 in Ben 10,000 Returns.Ultimatex (Talk - Blog - ) 18:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) What's your source for that claim? Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ultimatrix destroyed? i seem to remember matt wayne or someone saying he just put it into storage.... Ralphjedimaster 13:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/347050420230709320 http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/347080418299768601 Octagon62 I personally don't see why the producers would get rid of the Ultimatrix after two seasons (not counting the Alien Force finale) and give Ben another Omnitrix which is kinda obsolete at this point. In fact why give Ben his old Omnitrix powers when the Omniverse would have new designs, new characters, and new genres (Omniverse is more comedic then it previous series) !?!? R&CFOREVER (talk) 21:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Purpose What is the point of the ultimatrix being made? What was its original purpose before albedo stole it and let it evolve its aliens? What improvement was azmuth originally going to give it? :Azmuth didn't create it, it was just an Omnitrix core that was being held. Albedo created the Ultimatrix, then stole the core and put it into the Ultimatrix. Azmuth had no part in anything other than making the core. :The above comment was added by User:Evolved To'kustar. His signature has been removed as it contained a broken file link. : Actually in the episode before he finds out who stole it he calls it the ultimatrix so he must have planned something for it because the actual ultimatrix ws made by fusing the omnitrix core with albedos old omnitrix. The original ultimatrix design was different. but what would have made it different?Coop3 (talk) 12:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) According to the series finale of Alien Force and according to Dwayne Azmuth is currently rebuilding the Ultimatrix from scratch. Superbike10 (talk) 12:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Deactivated in Fuse The article states the Ultimatrix deactivates for the first time in "The Ultimate Sacrifice". But the Ultimatrix was also deactivated in the episode "Fused" when Ben was Amphibian. Making a list of the additional powers the Ultimatrix unintentionally gave to aliens Hello, so awhile ago I watched the episode "The Widening Gyre" and in that episode I saw Way Big use enhanced speed to make a water vortex around the garbage monster. When I saw this I thought this meant that Way Big had enhanced speed, so I decided to add that to his page. But someone later removed what I had wrote because he said it was one of the power glitches that the Ultimatrix gave him, because in the trivia section it says the Ultimatrix causes interference with the transformations such as power glitches. This made me wonder what other additional powers the Ultimatrix gave to aliens that didn't belong, so I believe that we should make a list of what additonal powers the Ultimatrix gave to an alien that didn't belong to the alien in the first place. R&CFOREVER (talk) 03:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) : There are only three known. The Enhanced Speed for Way Big and Flight/Item Duplication for Echo Echo. : Oneofthosedf 10:12, August 16, 2014 (UTC)